The Hunt
by Darion the Vampire
Summary: Dr. Briefs has been kidnapped, and Vegeta's in trouble. Someone is out to get him. So when things get ruff he turns to.......Goku?
1. The Hunt- Chapter 1

Disclamer: Dragonball z is not mine *sigh* it's other peoples such as Akira Tomaryia and FUNAMATION! So please don't sue me- i'm broke-^-^;  
READERS NOTE: This story is based in a futuristic renaissance time period. And I also feel I must add (for all those Vegeta fans out there) that yes he is a little nicer and more of a comic relief......an angered comic relief. Also that there are no Dragonball GT characters either, for example Gohan is still young and training under piccolo's watch. OH AND YAMCHA FANS BEWARE!!! I think that's about it. Enjoy!  
Sorry to bother you again but I just thought I'd add that if you have anything you would like to ask me about or just comment on the story(or prompt me to write the next bit) please feel free to write a review to Darion (that's me) Thanks!!!  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Part One  
A man ran through the night, he was in a forest and had been running for half an hour now. The tree branches whipped against his body, his legs were tired and felt like jelly. Cold sweat poured down his face. But there was something different about this man, something different about the way he ran. He ran with fear in his heart, fear for his life. His breath was rapid and hoarse, and he was tiring quickly. He stopped and leaned against a tree trying to catch his breath, his glasses were smudged with dirt and sweat. He could hear the crack of whips, and the pounding hooves of horses beating into his head like drums. He pushed himself forward, trying to keep on moving, for his life..........for the sake of his daughter's life. He ran into a stream trying to lose the sent of the hounds. The water stung his body and made him want to lie down and give up, but he pushed on. He was going deeper in to the water now, and had to bite his lip until it bled to try not to scream from the fierce cold. The baying of the hounds had become incredibly close now, and the water was just slowing him down. He had to move faster, get some speed. He tried to run up the banks of the river but it was too late, they got him. The dogs dragged him back into the water and the men on the horses beat him until he was unconscious. The last thing he saw was a creature get off his horse and wade into the water, then nothing.  
Dr.Briefs was taken away into the night, never thought to be seen again until...............  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
* Three weeks later*  
A cloaked man ran through the blackness, trying to avoid the torrential rains that threatened to flood the earth once more . The forest was blanketed with darkness, not even the stars shown tonight. The slosh of mud, and the splash of puddles was defining. In the distance was a huge castle with an oversized courtyard, and even through the ungodly weather the lights in the castle shone like the sun. The man hurried up to the draw bridge and waited for the sentry to see him. After ten agonizing minutes the draw bridge creaked open, and he ran inside.  
Inside the castle was much more elegant than the outside, the halls were lined with candles and the arched door ways had beautiful red velvet draperies covering them. And the floor was emasculate, infact this was one of the most cleanest castles Vegeta had ever seen. As he pushed his way through the draperies and heard what seemed to be an argument, as he became closer he realized it was a very heated one. Vegeta stopped to listen.   
''What right have you coming in here with that drunken wench?'' cried Bulma. Yamcha snorted and took another sip of ale.   
''And what right have you'' Yamcha said slurring a bit ''to tell me what to do in my own castle, you should be more grateful to me!'' He said moving in on Bulma.  
''This isn't you castle in is King Goku's and I should be gratefull to him not you!'' Bulma retorted, Yamchas face hardened.  
''You do as I tell you , your only a guest here remember!'' Yamcha screamed raising a hand.  
''She may not live here'' said Vegeta (who had finally decided to step in) ''But that's no way to talk to a guest'' at this he stepped up to Yamcha   
''So let's say we put down that ale and you go get me King Goku'' Yamcha took this as an insult and drew his sword.  
''You shall not talk to me as if I were a child'' Bellowed Yamcha.   
''I challenge you to a fight!''   
Vegeta snorted  
''Listen you drunken fool this is an emergency! You think I would actually come here under any other circumstance?'' But Yamcha held his ground and put his sword right under Vegeta's nose. Vegeta smiled. He would never back down from a sword fight, especially if he knew he was going to win. The battle was short and Vegeta quickly disarmed Yamcha but just as Vegeta was about to thrust the final and deadly blow Bulma rushed in front of the sword. If Vegeta hadn't had amazing reflex's Bulma would have been dead, luckily he did.  
''Get out of my way women!'' Vegeta cried.  
''No! Please do not kill him I love him!'' Bulma sobbed. Vegeta rolled his eyes  
''You are a pathetic creature, why would you want to spare his life he is a cowered and a drunk!'' Vegeta snarled but withdrew his sword. Unfortunately Yamcha was to drunk to think logically and tried to attack Vegeta again. This time Vegeta threw him in a head lock and pulled out a dagger. He was just about to slit Yamcha's throat and attempt to kill him (for the second time that night) when the King himself walked in.   
Once Vegeta saw the King he immediately dropped Yamcha and returned his dagger. Yamcha stalked out of the room with Bulma cowering behind him. At once Vegeta and Goku locked eyes, it was almost a test of who would look away first. It was obvious that Vegeta thought that he was better than Goku, and made it quit clear every time they were together. Goku smiled. Vegeta glared.   
''Well Vegeta your presence here is over whelming, what did I do to deserve it?'' Goku calmly said. Everything in Vegeta told him to attack, but his better judgment still held superior.  
''Kakorot I do not need your insults I'm here under extreme surcomstances.'' Vegeta waited a beat making sure he had Goku's attention.  
''My legion is under attack, or should I say was under. An unstoppable force destroyed my villages and armies. All of my court were captured and tortured till death. I escaped into one of my many passages with my most trusted advisor, we stayed there for many a days and eventually hatched a plan. I was to go to your kingdom ( against my better judgment) and seek your help and also warn you. We left during the night but he was caught, I made it.'' Vegeta sighed. He could actually feel his skin crawling, how could he have done his? Asking for Kakorot's help! Doing that was almost like breaking a law for him. Vegeta set his jaw and pushed himself to go on, he didn't like doing this but it was better than being killed.........or was it?  
Goku looked down at Vegeta and said  
''We must hurry then if we are to stop this thing, what do you suggest?'' Vegeta slammed his fists on the table.   
''That's why I came to you! To see if you could figure out anything, haven't you been listening at all?'' Vegeta snarled. There was a long period of silence and then someone from the shadows spoke.   
''If it were me, I would already have found a meeting place of somesort to go to when this thing comes.'' Piccolo stepped from the shadows arms crossed and a grim look on his face. Both Goku and Vegeta stared at him  
''But unfortunately it looks like it's to late'' Piccolo smirked. By this time Yamcha had stopped sulking and was sitting there with Bulma listening to the conversation, Gohan and ChiChi were also there as well. Everyone immediately ran to the window to see what Piccolo was talking about.  
Outside there was a war raging men and women being slaughtered. Houses were burning to the ground, and people were scattered across the country side. Vegeta was stunned, he had only been there an hour and already this unstopable force had found him. Vegeta looked away and immediately took command.  
''Everyone pack up were leaving!'' He shouted.   
''NO!'' Goku cried. ''We will not leave my people to die!'' Vegeta grew furious  
''You are a fool! They are already doomed do you want to end up like them? If we leave now we may be able to fight back later!'' He looked around at everyone   
''I'm leaving! those of you who want to live come with me!'' At this he stormed out of the room. Bulma looked up at Goku sadly and said  
''I'm sorry Goku but he has a point, he may not be a king but any one should know staying and fighting is suiscide (even a prince) if we leave now we will be able to fight later, and then the odds might be on are side.''  
Goku sighed but agreed. They left the castle at once, taking only what they needed. It was past midnight when they ran into the forest, they didn't have time to reach the stables, so they went on foot. It had been agreed that the take the secert exit out the back of the castel, past the maids quarters. There was quite a lot of them there. Vegeta lead the pack, then Goku and Chichi, Bulma and Yamcha ( who by this time had made up) and finally Piccolo and Gohan. The rain never stopped, infact it grew worse. And by the time it ended everyone was soaked to the bone. No one was very happy.  
  
It was late morning when Vegeta decided that they had gone far enough into the woods that they could rest. Although it was morning, the forest was dark and the trees were tangled beyond individual recognition. Everyone was miserable, tired and hungry. And for one person, an incredible hangover, that hung over his head like a dark rain cloud. Finally Bulma spoke up  
''Where are we supposed to be going? My feet are killing me and I think it's going to start raining again!'' Vegeta (who had been lying down) sat up  
''Stop whining! You should be happy I saved your life! You could be dead right now or even worse being a slave for whatever has been attacking us of late.'' Bulma stood up and glared at Vegeta  
''What makes you think this thing want's a female slave? Maybe it want's a male one, with a receipting hair line!'' Yamcha and Goku started snickering. Vegeta's eye's bulged out of his head and he turned a sort of crimson color. Receipting hair line? H-how dare she? He didn't have that bad of one...........did he?   
Bulma (convinced that she had proved that she wasn't a pushover) sat down triumphantly. But Vegeta wasn't finished yet no one talked to him like that! He walked up to Bulma and squatted down so that they were at eye level.  
'' It would want a female salve so it could do this'' At this he jumped up taking Bulma's hand and dragged her over to a tree with vines wrapped around it. He took one of the vines and wrapped it around her wrists. Then he took a willow branch and used it as a whip. Then he playfully hit her with it a couple of times(just enough so that it tingled her bottom a bit) Goku smiled Vegeta may not be the perfect guy, but he did have a wonderful streak of kindness(weather or not he admitted it) Bulma giggled a bit and turned around to face Vegeta  
''Care to untie me?'' she asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smiled  
''What and take all the fun out of it........well that's just n-''  
Just then Yamcha interrupted   
''Listen, I don't care if your a Prince or not don't go near my girl! She's not yours and if you even touch her I'll filet you like a fish!'' Then he grabbed Bulma by the arm (roughly I might add) and stormed off. Vegeta smirked and sat down  
''Boy you'd think a guy that consumes that much alcohol wouldn't remember he had a girlfriend, and also do you even consider them going out? I mean he is a bit of a player!'' Vegeta laughed. Piccolo snorted   
''Why Vegeta, are you interested in her, maybe if you ask Goku real nice he might ask her out for you.'' Vegeta glared at Piccolo. Vegeta took the willow branch and whipped it at Piccolo so hard that he blead. Piccolo just laughed. Vegeta sighed act nice once and pay for it the rest of your life. Presently Yamcha walked up to all of them and said  
''Look I have some friends in the traveling carnival, and one in a church, if we find them we might be able to get some shelter, food and maybe even some allies, it's better that sitting around here and waiting for nothing to happen.'' Goku jumped up at once and said  
''All right let's do it!'' At that everyone left to the church (which was apparently the closest)  
  
It was a little after dusk when they reached the church everyone's feet were sore, and there heads throbbed. So they all rejoiced when one of the monks said they could offer shelter and food for the weary travelers, seeing as the one they were looking for was not there at the time. So after they bathed and changed there clothes they went to a bar to celebrate.   
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
As you may have already guessed Yamcha was having his fill of ale, and while it was amusing for most of the people there, Bulma was beginning to feel violently ill. Why don't I just dump him for good, she thought to her self. Every time he goes here he comes back with a new girl for himself and a new bruse for me, I guess I have no will power, or maybe I'm just afraid to tell everyone what he does. She sighed and shook her head.   
Meanwhile on the other side of the bar a stranger watched them curiously, they seemed to be no one in particular but he could sense there power, and feel their strength.They were defiantly someone. The bald headed man watched them closely.  
Vegeta had, had enough of this! He hated even being seen with these fools, especially that one Yamcha! What a moron he couldn't figure out why the female stayed with him. All he had wanted to do was warn Kakkorot, but now he found himself suck at a bar with, with these morons! At that very moment Yamcha came over to Vegeta and sat down next to him with a wench a both sides.  
''Heeeii Vegeta wasss up? He stumbled through his words. Vegeta looked away in disgust. Yamcha came right up to Vegeta's face, he was so close that Vegeta could taste the ale.  
''Waasssss wrong Veggeeta? You wanna drink or somp'in?'' After a while with no answer from Vegeta Yamcha turned away. Then he did something Vegita would have killed someone over. Yamcha stood up pointed at Vegita and said  
''Bartender another drink foor myyy friend the 'reciting hair line' guy!'' Vegita found it odd that Yamcha slurred every other word except when it came to mortifying him. Vegeta tried to cover his face with his hand and failed miserably. Finally Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and stood up to leave.........just as Yamcha was giving a drink to him. The ale went everywhere (everywhere on Vegeta that is) Vegeta looked over at Bulma and said  
''I could have killed him when I had the chance, but nooo you wouldn't even hear of it!'' Bulma just looked away tears in her eyes.  
''OOhhh nooo soorwe veggeta, you sure are a muss.'' Yamcha said, attempting to dry Vegeta off. Vegeta pushed Yamcha a side and left without saying a word. As he walked back to the monastery he wondered why he hadn't killed Yamcha, but all he could do was remember the look in Bulma's eyes. Later on he decided that the reason he didn't kill Yamcha was because he didn't attack someone who was drunk!  
Meanwhile back at the bar Yamcha had already left with the two wenches into one of the rooms upstairs. And as soon as he had done so Bulma marched right out of there and into the night, at this point she didn't care where she went as long as she was as far away from Yamcha as possible! She found herself walking aimlessly around crying bitterly.  
  
Piccolo and Goku had been a the monastery for some time now making arrangements for Chi Chi and Gohan to stay. And although Gohan had made it quite clear that he did not want to leave Piccolo or his fathers side, he was overruled and in the end it was decided that both of them would stay at the church with plenty of food and shelter, while the others went along their way.  
''Goku, you can't leave me hear!'' Chi Chi sobbed. Goku wrapped his arms around her waist.   
''Chi Chi, you know it's for the best, if anything happened to you, or Gohan I could never forgive myself.'' At this he kissed her passionately on the lips and turned to talk to Gohan.  
''Now Gohan, this is important that you listen to me, take care of your mother and do exactly as she says. She is very upset right now, okay?'' Gohan nodded. Goku looked sadly at his son and wife. Gohan stood silently as Goku went to talk to Chi Chi again. Piccolo looked at Gohan and decided to talk to him one last time before they left. Piccolo pulled Gohan aside so Chi Chi could not hear, and lowered his voice to a whisper  
''Gohan I will come back for you, you are a valuable asset, and a great fighter.'' Gohan grinned eagerly. He loved being recognized for his fighting techneqics and coming from Piccolo this just made his day!  
''Gohan you must promise me that you will train every day I'am away!'' Piccolo said.   
''Of course I will'' Gohan said latching his arms around Piccolo and giving him a huge.  
''I'll miss you Mr. Piccolo!'' Gohan whimpered. Any other time Piccolo would have yelled at Gohan to stop being so emotional, but tonight Piccolo just hugged right back.   
  
It was midnight by the time everyone got to bed, and even later when Yamcha staggered home. But Bulma was still up waiting to talk to him (she had finally decided to break up with him for good) And as he stalked through the door she walked over to him, and helped to a chair. He looked up at her eyes clouded over and glossy, but he was smiling......at her. She looked at him back, but with a different emotion. Hatred. Bulma clenched her fists and stood tall and proud, she was going to do this. Yamcha took her hand in his and rubbed it against his face, then kissed her gently up the arm. She knew the routine, he would do this everytime he cheated on her. Now She was sitting in his lap, and he was slowly stroking her hair. Suddenly Bulma stood up and pulled her arm away, she would not let Yamcha do this to her anymore. He looked at her questionably  
''No Yamcha no more! I can't take anymore of your games!'' Bulma said. Yamcha looked at her blankly and said  
''What do you mean? My love come here so I can show you what you mean to me.'' But Bulma backed away   
''Yamcha I-I want to b-break up with you'' She said meekly. Suddenly Yamcha stood up, he glared at her intensely  
''You WHAT?'' He shouted Bulma started trembling  
''I-I want t-to break up with you!'' She said again. Yamcha grabbed her by the arm and threw her againt's the wall pinning her by the throat. She whimpered and tears welled in her eyes. Bulma had both her hands around Yamcha's wrist trying to pull him off her but his strength was to great.   
''I don't think you really do want to leave me?'' Yamcha said threateningly. But Bulma stood her ground.  
''But I do you heartless jerk!'' She croaked. Yamcha tightened the grip on her neck, then through her across the room, she hit the wall and landed on a table with a loud crash.  
In his room Vegeta suddenly jolted awake, What the hell was that! He thought to himself. It was coming from Bulma and Yamcha's room. He rolled over on his back and lowered his breathing so he could hear what was going on. Whatever it was, those two sure had a lot of problems! Nothing happened for a few minutes then a huge crash shook the room. Vegeta could hear hushed voices and the sound of crying. Whatever was going on in there he didn't like the sound of it. Vegeta sat up in bed, all his muscles tense. Then a blood curdling scream ripped through the night air. At this Vegeta threw back the covers and jumped out of bed, he ran into the next room.   
Bulma was on the floor bleeding badly and in a tremendous amount of pain. She was frozen with fear and looked up at Yamcha sadly. He threw another chair at her, and missed completely. He was so outraged by this that he grabbed Bulma by the hair, picked her up, threw her down and violently kicked her. She let out a scream of pain. Yamcha just kicked her harder. Then the door flew open.  
  



	2. The Hunt- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z......so please don't sue!-_-  
AN: Hello all! all right, about the time line...I just thought that it would be interesting to have a different scene, plus this is my first fanfic(please don't judge me too hard) ^-^;. Sorry! I know constructive criticism But I know what you mean it's kinda confusing....I'll try to work on it. (laughs nervously) Oh and also for those of you who like Yamcha, So do I! I just thought it would be interesting for him to play a different role, that's all. Anyhoo, it's best to get on with the story now! Enjoy^-^  
~Darion~  
  
The Hunt   
Part 2  
  
The door flew open and it took Vegeta only a few seconds to realize what was happening. Yamcha looked up, but before he could even react he found himself being hurdled across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch and slid to the floor in a heap. Vegeta stood there seething, his fists in balls debating his next move. He risked a glance in Bulma's direction......she was beaten bruised and bleeding, not to mention the fact that she wasn't conscious. Vegeta turned his attention back to deceitful pig Yamcha, who by this time had picked himself up and was clutching his dislocated shoulder. Vegeta stared into Yamcha's eyes.  
''What was that for?'' Yamcha sneered. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the voice telling him to kill Yamcha.  
''What do you think it was for?'' Vegeta barked. Yamcha smirked  
''Is it cause I laid those two wenches in the bar, or cause I spilt beer on you?'' He asked mocking Vegeta's tone. Vegeta smiled sweetly and hauled his arm back, cracking Yamcha so hard in the face that he lost a couple teeth and broke his nose.  
''Far from it!'' Vegeta smoothly said. Yamcha spit blood in Vegeta's face, and popped his shoulder back into place. Yamcha stared at Vegeta  
''You think your so great cause your a prince.'' Yamcha said in a deadly tone.  
''But I'm gonna tell you something, I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!'' Yamcha screamed. Vegeta just stood there with a blank look on his face, apparently Yamcha had expected a reaction from Vegeta.....so when it did not come Yamcha grew enraged. With all the power he could summon Yamcha threw a swift round house to Vegeta's face. Vegeta saw the attack coming and stepped back......unfortunately Bulma was behind Vegeta so he tripped over her and fell on his back. Yamcha quickly recovered from the lose and tried again. Vegeta was startled for a few brief seconds, but that was all the time Yamcha needed. With driving force Yamcha plunged his fist into Vegeta's stomach hard and fast. Then withdrew, to start the kicking frenzy to Vegeta's rib cage. Vegeta was in shock, this guy may be a low class fighter but man, he was fast.......luckily not fast enough. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's foot mid-kick and twisted it until he heard the defining crunch. Vegeta wasted no time he jumped to his feet and carried out a couple swift kicks, just until Yamcha was on the floor moaning in pain. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the hair and lifted his face so they're eyes met.  
''Are you afraid of me now?'' Vegeta asked. Yamcha said nothing, but did not lower his gaze. Vegeta laughed, then picked up Yamcha like a little rag doll and heaved him through the wall into Kakoroto's room. Yamcha lay in a pile of wood, splinters piercing his skin, and shards protruding through him. He didn't move. Chichi was screaming frantically for Goku , from the shock of a body flying through a wall.   
''Honey calm down it's only Yamcha..........YAMCHA?!?'' Goku wailed. Lifting his comatosed friend. Vegeta walked through the hole in the wall over to where Goku was standing.   
''He is a poor excuse for a man'' Vegeta said calmly. Goku glared at him  
''What did you do this for Vegeta?'' Goku demanded. Vegeta said nothing he simply walked out of the room. Goku followed him curiously. Then Goku saw the limp figure in the middle of the room. Vegeta picked up Bulma, and stalked over to Goku.   
''What happened to her?!'' Goku asked sadly. Vegeta said nothing, he knew Goku had figured out what had happened.   
''Bulma'' Goku squeaked tears welling in his eyes. He gently touched her bruised face, and when she winced he drew back cautiously. Goku looked down sadly, then suddenly his face hardened.   
''Vegeta take Bulma back to your room and try to fix her up as best you can, I'm going to have a little talk with Yamcha.'' And at that he turned an swiftly walked back through the hole, before Vegeta could protest.  
  
Dr. Breifs curled up into the corner of his cell. He was cold and hungry, not to mention in pain. He had lost count of how long he had been imprisoned.......and was even beginning to second guess himself as to if he was actually alive or not. He huddled closer to the wall, trying to preserve body heat. Dr. Breifs leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes........he hoped his daughter was all right, safe from harm. A loud crash shook him from this thoughts. It was to dark to see what had made the noise, yet Dr. Briefs still stood up. A small figure walked into the room, Dr. Briefs squinted trying to make out who it was. Then it spoke  
''Ah, I see the prisoner is well'' Dr. Briefs scoffed  
''If you call the condition I'm in well!?'' The creature slithered up to Dr. Briefs and took his arm in it's hands.  
''Be thankful'' It purred ''It could be a lot worse'' At this It took Dr. Briefs arm and broke it like a twig. Dr. Briefs screamed in pain. The thing smiled  
''It looks like it just got worse'' It said calmly. Them turned and walked away leaving Dr. Briefs on the floor with the overwhelming pain in his arm.  
  
Vegeta slowly laid Bulma out on his bed. Stupid Kakoroto, what does he think I am a doctor! I don't even know her........he should be the one taking care of her, either that or his loud mate! Vegeta grumbled to himself as he walked out into the night air. Hmm I wonder why Yamcha was beating on Bulma? What had she done wrong? Vegeta quickly got the water from the well and hurried back to his room. He looked at Bulma's figure, she certainly was a beautiful woman.........but an earthling none the less. Vegeta tried to steer his thoughts away from that topic, although he had been thinking about her a lot tonight. He began to bandage Bulma up, she had a multitude of cuts and bruises from head to toe(literally) and her arm was swollen. Bulma's neck was what bothered Vegeta the most, it was blue and purple and Yamcha's finger marks were imbedded into her skin. Vegeta whipped away at the dried blood on her forehead, suddenly Bulma stirred. Vegeta quickly drew back, and stood up. Bulma moaned in pain and her eyes fluttered open. For a few minutes Bulma just looked around the room, when she finally noticed Vegeta she spoke  
''What happened to me?'' She asked in almost a whisper. Vegeta looked startled  
''Don't you remember?'' Vegeta asked skeptically. Bulma frowned  
''Did I fall...cause i'm awfully sore'' Vegeta raised an eyebrow  
''Ya you fell alright, out of Yamcha's arms and into the wall'' Vegeta sneered. Bulma just looked at him blankly.   
''Do you even know who I'am?'' Vegeta asked, Bulma shrugged  
''Nope! But your damn sexy!'' Bulma chirped. Vegeta stood there speechless, and all he could manage to say was  
''shit''  
  
AN: Mwahahahahah! If you haven't noticed yet I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. I guess it's that demon inside of me. Well if you want me to write the rest i'm going to need those 90-some odd folks to review! And all of the people who did review.....your defiantly on my good list! Well gotta fly...bye! ^,_,^ (don't ask why I have comma's there......but if you ask me they should make it so you can have face's with vampire teeth for the computer(bares my fangs) heheheheh!  
~Darion~  
  
  



	3. The Hunt- (the long a waited)Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.............ect.  
AN: Oh dear...I am sooooo sorry about this, but it was like a series of events (bad ones)1st my computer broke down then my disk that I save everything on broke and then when I finally got everything okay.....my story was erased so.....;_;(sniff) Aw hell then I decided to abandoned it but when I got a review a few days ago I said.....hey, what the fuck? So for the first little while you'll probably get some short parts.....again very, very sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *_*;;;;;;;  
~Darion~  
  
The Hunt -Part 3  
  
Dr. Briefs eyes were closed but he was in no condition for sleep. The pain in his arm shot through his entire body making it difficult to do anything. When he heard the door to the cell unlock his eyes flashed open. A hulking hairy man stood in his midst, he smelt foul the stench was so strong infact that Dr. Briefs nearly vomited.  
"You are to come with me" The man bellowed, when Dr. Briefs didn't move the man walked over to him and hefted him up by his broken arm. The scientist howled in pain and cradled his arm  
"Now!" The foul odored man barked and pushed Dr. Briefs out of his cell, and towards a large entrance.  
  
Goku glared at his friend and slowly circled him  
"Yamcha..." He said gently "What were you thinking?"  
Yamcha didn't move he lay there in a tangle of wood and flesh. Goku, tired of waiting for Yamcha to wake up nudged him with his foot. When Yamcha moaned Goku bent down so that they were face to face.   
"Oh Goku....." Yamcha gasped "Thank goodness, Vegeta's gone on a rampage you have to stop him!" He clutched Goku's arm and sat up "You have to kill him!" Goku stared at Yamcha a moment then his face hardened  
"Yamcha I want you to leave, and don't come back!" Goku stood and turned his back to Yamcha  
"Goku, buddy? What are you talking about?" When Goku didn't answer Yamcha sighed wearily and stood.   
"Fine, I'll leave." He said lightly and turned and walked out, once outside his features darkened  
"You'll pay.....Goku, Vegeta, and especially Bulma you'll all pay one-by-one" Yamcha mused, his voice laced with venom. At that he snuck off into the night.  
  
Vegeta stood in shock as Bulma waltzed her way over to him. She grinned eagerly and put her arms around his neck  
"Hi." She said sweetly. Vegeta smiled lightly and cleared his throat  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Being at a loss for words and just stood there, not exactly sure of what to do. Then Bulma leaned in and kissed him. Vegeta stood rigid as a post, muscles tense. Trying with all his might not to give into his desire to wrap his arms around Bulma's small waist and kiss back. When she pulled away he practically fell over, trying to regain his bearings he mentally shook himself. But by the time he had gained control of his brain and body Bulma had already flounced out of the room.  
"What the hell just happened???" Vegeta asked out loud, running a hand through his unruly hair. He was obviously loosing, being with this shroud of people was affecting his mind. Clearing his throat he decided he'd better go find Bulma.....or at least get Goku to help him.  
  
An: Okay I know extremely short!!! But I figure if I start short I won't try to abandon it again, besides if I have computer problems again then I won't lose as much. Anyhoo I'll really try to get more out as soon as humanly possible. Again Very sorry!!!!!! Sorry.  
~Darion the Vampire~  
p.s.- If you want to know more about me and my counter part (Ly the Werewolf) the look up 'the adventures of Darion the Vampire and Ly' Good reading!!! (Except for some shitty things that happen to me ;__; )  
  



End file.
